Secrets Kept till Now
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Castle and Esposito know each other from the past. Ryan and Beckett don't know it by they were army special forces officers together. They have always been best friends. What happens when the past decides to catch up to them? Not Slash


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

**Author's Note 2: I have surgery coming up. I will be out of commission for a bit.**

**On another note Happy 22nd Birthday to me:)**

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to the children of World Vision. Please sponsor a child today**

* * *

**Introduction**

Castle and Esposito know each other from the past. Ryan and Beckett don't know it by they were army special forces officers together. They have always been best friends. What happens when the past decides to catch up to them?

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

Castle and Esposito met when they were in their teens at high school. Esposito was with a woman named Elladora and Castle, Elladora's sister Callidora. They married at 16 when the girls bore them a child both were girls. Castle's was triplets and Esposito twins. That is when Callidora and Elladora were killed. Murdered. Taken from them.

Leaving the girls with Callidora, and Elladora's parents they joined the Army. Together they served 5 years making it to special forces. When a sniper bullet went through Castle's chest and Esposito's stomach. They were transferred back to the states.

After making a recovery Esposito joined the police force and Castle started writing. Both keeping in regular contact. When Alexis was born Esposito was named Godfather. And when Esposito's second daughter arrived Castle was her Godfather.

When Castle joined Beckett's team Esposito and Castle agreed to keep their past between them. Nobody knew. They all thought Castle had 'lucky shots' but in reality he had been trained to shot with deadly shots.

Esposito didn't say anything when they went into buildings other than looking at Castle behind his back and with a slight nod they knew they had each others backs. Castle always carried a weapon. He could draw it quickly when needed.

They had been through tough times making enemies in those times.

Castle had told Kate he loved her and Esposito saw the look at his face when he heard she remembered every detail of the shooting. So Esposito follow Castle at his loft drinking and packing. Martha, Alexis, Nirvana, Victoria, Athena, Minerva and little Sambaa watching.

"She knows Javi", Castle says downing a drink

"I know Bro", Esposito says standing next to Castle

"She is the first person I have let get to me since Callidora died", Castle says downing another shot, "I am fricking protecting her from a killer. When I don't think she even cares I am still here"

Esposito just remains quiet. Knowing it was the truth Beckett hadn't been practically nice to Castle since she got back.

"I threatened her mothers murderer told him I would see him behind bars or put a bullet through his brains if he ever went near Kate or sent someone to kill her. I am done Javi", Castle says quietly

"Bro…", Esposito says

"I am going back to the Army. Maybe another tour of duty will clear my head", Castle says packing

"Don't do this. Think of your family. Think of your Children, Grandchildren. Think of everyone else. Go to the Hamptons instead. Stay as long as you need. But don't go and activate yourself again. Your family won't be able to take if it if your injured again and neither will I. Do you remember how bad your where injured last time a bullet nicked to aorta, hit your lung and chipped your spinal core you are lucky you are not paralysed and only have a bad back. We have been out of Special Forces for years Bro. It is NOT worth it", Esposito says, "Remember Sarah our friend in special forces? She was too close to an IED got paralysed for life. The only good thing is that she is a judge here now. She is OUR friend too. She would not like to see your hurt either. I can name a number of people including the little boy and girl your sponsoring in Africa from World Vision and the one you have here you took her from a land where she was dying. Do you think she will take your death easy? Walk away. Go to the Hamptons to think"

Castle took deep breaths to centre himself. He couldn't leave his family and go back to the Army.

"Fine. Just let me go alone", Castle says

"I will look after your family till you get back Bro", Esposito says

"I know you will my brother in all but blood"

Castle takes his leave kissing his daughters goodbye.

"He will be ok won't he Uncle Javi?" Alexis asks

"He is tough. Sure he will", Esposito says

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think:)**


End file.
